With the development of display technology, more and more display panels are integrated with a touch function based on a mutual-capacitive touch technology or a self-capacitive touch technology. The self-capacitive touch technology is more applicable to a light-thin display panel since only one touch electrode layer is needed as compared with the mutual-capacitive touch technology.
Currently, in a self-capacitive touch display panel, a common electrode in the display panel doubles as touch electrodes in a time-share driving manner by dividing the common electrode into multiple block-shaped electrodes, which leads to a further reduced thickness of the display panel, an improved production efficiency and a reduced production cost.
However, a graphic-visible phenomenon usually occurs in displaying of a touch display panel according to the conventional technologies, thereby reducing a display effect of the touch display panel.